Heroes Drabbles
by Pawfoot
Summary: A collection of Heroes drabbles with various pairings and genres.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** A collection of Heroes drabbles, mostly based on songs. Will be updated sporadically as I write more. I tend to do drabble exercised weekly, but I don't write much Heroes stuff anymore, so... Anyway, most pairings are fair game, but the goal is to keep the rating to T. Un-beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.**  
><strong>

**Violet Hill- Coldplay**: AU, Peter-centric

It wasn't supposed to have come to this. Peter wasn't really a fighter, despite his arsenal of powers. And yet, here he was, just a soldier in a war larger than any of them could have foreseen.

What Nathan had started with the Hunter could not be undone, and soon the country and then the world had erupted in violence. Terrified normal people would turn in their neighbors for anything; crazy specials with nothing to lose would go on rampages.

And in the midst of it, Peter was beginning to lose hope.

**Stockholm Syndrome- Muse**: Sylar/Claire, because Mylar would have been too on the nose.

It was the last reaction Sylar had expected from her. He'd never really believed in Stockholm syndrome; it seemed incredible stupid. Why the hell would anyone fall in love with the person who had kidnapped them?

Especially when it was a kidnapping of revenge, a need for bait.

It had started out as a simple plan. Kidnapped Claire Bennet; wait for Papa Bennet to show up to save his Claire-Bear, kill him. Easy.

Sylar hadn't factored in a run in with the US government or the need to flee to the wilds of Canada. No where in his beautiful, simple plan had been this cabin in the woods.

No where in this plan was Claire trying to jump him whenever he came within four feet of her. It was making things incredibly complicated.

And he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to give her what she wanted.

**Seven Deadly Sins- Flogging Molly**: Heroes, Mylar

Sylar was pretty sure he had most of the seven deadly sins covered at this point. Pride? Check. Envy? Check. Gluttony? Eh… ish. Sloth? Well, not really. Anger? Of course. Greed? Certainly.

But what about Lust? Sylar was fairly certain he had managed to avoid that one. Or so he thought as he pulled on a stolen Ramones shirt. Of course that was before he had opened to door to find Mohinder Suresh.

**Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)- Beyonce:** Past Nathan/Tracy

When Tracy Strauss got even, she really got even. She smirked at Nathan from the arm of Augustus Fairfield, senator from California, and likely the Democrats next choice for presidential candidate.

Nathan was alone at a state function. How sad for him, Tracy though, pretending that the joke Augustus had just told had been remotely funny.

**Totally Fucked- Spring Awakening**: Because Denko is an evil bastard

It was at that point that Matt realized that he was not getting out of this. Denko sneered at him, hand hovering over the button that would terminate ever special in the holding cells.

Matt couldn't be responsible for that. The deaths of all those people he'd never met. The deaths of those he did know… Peter, Mohinder, Micah… Daphne. God, he couldn't let him kill Daphne.

"Alright," Matt said, his voice cracking. "I'll help. Just don't… don't kill them."

"Good choice, Parkman," Denko replied, and pressed the button.

**Zombies!- The Mudbloods**: Crack fic

"Why the hell do you need our help?" Mohinder demanded.

"Maybe we should hear him out?" Peter said.

Sylar stood in front of the pair, looking a little sheepish. "Come on, Mohinder, this isn't just about me."

"Everything you do is for your own selfish reasons!"

"Mohinder," Peter chided. Turning to Sylar, he added, "What's the problem?"

"So ya know all those people I killed?"

The looks on Mohinder and Peter's faces said that yes, they knew all those people he'd killed.

"Yeah… well… turns out that this kid I just met made… well… there isn't really a better word for it… zombies," Sylar confessed, eyes wide like he expected them to laugh.

Mohinder did. "Zombies? Are you insane? Do you really think we'd believe that, somehow, all the people you've murdered have now returned as zombies?"

Just then, the door burst open with a crash. Several zombies were trying to force their way into the flat, but prominent among them were Isaac Mendez, Chandra Suresh, and Elle Bishop.

"So Mohinder," Sylar asked conversationally, "there another way outta your apartment?"

"Fire escape's right out the window."

**Where the Story Ends- The Fray:** Mylar that started as fluff and then sorta mutated.

It was destiny that they end up like this. Mohinder could fight it all he wanted, but Sylar knew the truth. He loved these moments, rare as they were, when Mohinder gave in and accepted the truth for the moment.

Holding the smaller man close, Sylar kissed him with uncharacteristic gentleness. "I know that in a few minutes, you will throw me away from you and deny that I mean anything to you, but I love you, Mohinder."

"And I know that you love me too."

"I hate you," Mohinder hissed, forcefully showing Sylar away.

"That too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Soldier's Poem- Muse:** Matt

Fuck Angela Petrelli.

So worried about her missing son. Worried about losing Nathan, or worried about Sylar returning? I suppose it equates to the same thing, anyway.

She can worry all she wants. I'm done.

**Sound of Silence- Simon and Garfunkle:** Angela

Angela Petrelli did not consider herself a villain, never had. All she did, all she had ever done, was try to prevent the terrible things her dreams foretold from unfolding.

And maybe, her methods weren't always the most moral, but when she considered the alternative…

She'd tried the other way. She'd tried to warn people, go public. No one listened. Like a modern day Cassandra, she could see the coming doom, but she could never convince people of it.

**Zombie- The Cranberries:** Matt through Peter's POV

Matt Parkman was dead.

Or at least, the Matt Parkman we all remember is dead. I still haven't gotten the specifics of what he did, but from what I can tell the repercussions of it have warped his mind beyond recognition.

I only know two things. Whatever he did, he did it at my mother's request, and it involves Sylar.

God, even dead that monster destroys.

**Diva's Lament (What ever happened to my part?)- Spamalot:** Caitlin, rather crackish

Uh, hello? Hi. Remember me? Caitlin? No, not ringing a bell?

YOU LEFT ME IN THE FUTURE OF DOOM!

Yeah, that's me, the Irish chick. Ya know, you were all, I love you! And then you left me! And now there's this deaf girl? What are you going to do to her?

Someone oughta warn her…

**Jacob and Sons/Joseph's Coat- Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat:** Matt/Mohinder if you've got slash goggles

Mohinder liked to wear bright colours. Matt supposed it had something to do with the tropical climate he had come from. A coping mechanism for the dreary grey of East Coast winters. Still, it had Matt wondering how Mohinder could deal with his own clothing.

For instance, was he every distracted by the glaring colours when trying to work? Did he ever realize that occasionally, people required sunglasses to put up with him? Hell, did he own any muted colours?

Which is how Mohinder woke up on April 1st to discover that all of his shirts had been replaced with plain black t-shirts.

**Down on the Corner- Creedence Clearwater:** Peter and Claude

"So what's next?" Peter asked sarcastically. "Now that I have mastered petty thievery are we going to perform a street act in the park? Do you play any instruments?"

"No," came the gruff reply. "And I try not to draw attention to myself, you may have noticed."

"Oh, well that's to bad, I play the kazoo."

**Nothing's Gonna Harm You- Sweeney Todd:** Mohinder/Sylar

Nothing was going to touch him, never. They'd never even get close. Sylar watched, waited. After everything he'd been through, the doctor was still far too trusting for his own good. Since he couldn't seem to take care of himself, Sylar was going to do it for him.

Call it atonement. Well, all right, it wasn't like he had stopped killing people. How could he? It was evolution. However, he would make up for what he had done to Mohinder, whether Mohinder wanted him to or not.

**Grace Kelly- MIKA:** Mohinder/Sylar

Winning the affections of a person was a lot harder than Sylar had ever anticipated. As Zane Taylor, it had been almost laughably easy, but as Sylar...

Okay, so there was the whole little 'killed his father' thing, but other than that... Okay and the pinning him to the ceiling. And holding him at gun point. And threatening his adopted daughter.

And yet, Sylar knew Mohinder wanted him. He'd never admit it; Mohinder was far too proud for that. Not easily at least.

**Substitute- The Who:** Peter/Mohinder and implied Mohinder/Sylar, kinda dark

Peter knew there was some one else and (if he was being honest with himself) he knew who it was. But he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge that. It just couldn't be true.

Mohinder wasn't proud of it, but it was the only thing he could do to keep from being overwhelmed by the guilt and (if he was being honest with himself) the desire. It was wrong and twisted and terrible, but it was the truth.

**Voice Inside My Head- Dixie Chicks:** West/Claire

It wasn't like I thought it would work out. Do you know how many people marry their high school sweethearts? It's a small percentage of people. Of course, I didn't expect our relationship to end so soon.

The funny thing is, I never really knew Claire Butler- no- Claire Bennet. See? I didn't even know her name. Certainly didn't know she was immortal.

It was a shocker, that. Seeing her after all these years, me older and changed. She looking exactly as I remembered her. It actually reinforced what I've been telling myself all these years. We were not meant to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** As I got these ready to post I realized, I wrote a lot of Mylar stuff. Not quite sure where those came from...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Several years ago, I wrote a poem about Sylar in the ridiculously early morning.

* * *

><p>'Watchmaker'<p>

The son of the watchmaker

became

a watchmaker.

Situational

irony,

right?

Mother always said,

"So special,

my angel,

but you can be

better."

Father always said,

"Tradition."

The son of the watchmaker

became

a watchmaker.

Family

business,

right?

The road not taken

never

existed.

People don't

change.


End file.
